Cloud's Hype
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Cloud turns the tables on Zack when he disappears to drink Mountain Dew, will Zack be able to handle it? Rated T for Togas :D Zack's Toxin Sequel


A/N: This was written by CluelessxUke because she is amazing and is my love. –hearts- I didn't have the inspiration to write this, because everything I wrote turned out wrong. So much love to her for doing this for me and doing such a great job :D

Smiling like a doufus, I bopped my head along to the music that was faintly playing, tugging at a stray piece of hair as well. I've been waiting for Cloud to come back from the cafeteria for what… _maybe_ three hours? '_I wonder what Cloudy's doing…._' I thought, sad that he left me to be all alone on our day off. 'Maybe he's still eating!' I exclaimed mentally, snapping my fingers like the people do on those t.v shows (boy, I love those channels!). Leaping to my feet, I raced across the bedroom to reach the door, where I could open it and run out, slamming the door behind me.

"Zack? Why are you…?" A familiar voice from behind me began to ask an almost serious question.

"Yesss?!" I screeched and twirled around to find one of my friends, Kunsel, standing there in his usual stance. "Oh em gee! It's Kunsel!!" I squealed and threw my arms around him, nuzzling his neck with my forehead.

Tensing beneath my touch, Kunsel pushed me away forcefully and stated, "Zack. You're in your pajamas."

Grinning brightly, I stepped away and spread my arms up for a better examination. "Yes, yes I am. Oh, look! A rubber duckie!" I yelled and poked the yellow animal imprint on my button-up shirt. After a brief moment, I suddenly realized why I left my room in the first place. "Hey, do you know where Cloudy is?" I questioned, pressing closer to Kunsel.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the cafeteria raving with a few guys…" Replied Kunsel, backing up uncomfortably and moving his gaze away from mine.

Puckering my lips, I tapped my chin and reviewed the statement just delivered to me. Cloud? Raving? Wait a second…. That isn't right! Cloud doesn't dance, he isn't _that _cool! "Oh no! This is bad!" I cried, gripping my head in panic.

"I agree. Cloud must be on-" Kunsel attempted to announce his opinion on the matter, but was once again cut off by none other then myself.

"He forgot to invite me!" I shouted and jolted past Kunsel and down the hallway. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder and urged myself to go even faster. After a minute or two, I was at the elevator; unfortunately, so was Sephiroth and Angeal. Boy, how embarrassing is it to be seen in your pajamas? Well, I guess we'll find out.

The two friends looked my way, blinked, and stared. It was Angeal who broke the silence. "Zack..?" He declared slowly, backing up.

"Hi!" I greeted with a wide smile. Man, Mountain Dew keeps me going forever! That one only once can too! Imagine what twenty could do… I smiled even more at the thought. "Are you guys going to the cafeteria, too?! Cloudy's there and everyone's raving! Woo!" I blabbered, practically bouncing up and down.

"A rave you say? Hmm…" Sephiroth repeated, expressing a thoughtful look.

"That's-" Angeal was about to begin one of his famous lectures when Sephiroth cut in.

"-A great idea."

"Huh?" Angeal asked, confused by his friend.

"Yes, we need to loosen up anyhow, so we'll be joining you, Zack. If that's alright with you, that is." Sephiroth explained in that logic that puzzled me. Seriously, what was this man saying? Why can't he just talk like the rest of us?!

As always, I just smiled like a dork and nodded as if I understood what the heck this man was saying. The elevator then arrived and we piled in swiftly. Naturally, I moved my head to the elevator music playing quietly. Seriously, they have the catchiest tunes! '_Doo dee dee doo dum a lum ah rum…_' The tune became officially stuck in my head. I wonder if anyone else got these tunes stuck in their heads…. "Hey Angeal, do you ever get songs stuck in your head?" I requested with a toothy grin.

"What?" Angeal snorted, not quite understanding. Which I don't get since he understands Sephiroth, I make more sense, don't I?

"You know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "When you hear a tune you really like and it's all catchy and it'll get stuck in your head and it's like, 'RAWR! Get out of my head!', but at the same time you want to keep it there!" I explained all in one breathe, practically on top of both first class SOLDIERs from all of my various gestures to try and prove a point.

Angeal sighed and was about to make a remark when he was once again interrupted. "That's happened to me before. It's rather frustrating." Sephiroth commented with another thoughtful look (he seems to do that a lot.).

As the elevator doors breached, Sephiroth and I exited while discussing random junk, leaving Angeal to curse our simplicity. To my surprise, there were flashing lights, loud music blaring out of stereos, and SOLDIER operative dancing on top of tables and on the stairs. A sly smirk spreading on my lips, I dashed forward to join my comrades by leaping off the stairs and to the main foray. Once there, I found Lazard was shaking his money-makers like there was no tomorrow. Going up beside him, I swayed to the music as I shouted, "Hey! Have you seen Cloud?!"

"No, but he throws a great party! Woo!" Lazard cheered and stripped himself of his suit jacket. Blinking, I dismissed the fact that my boss had officially lost it and scanned the rest of the room. Let's see… Sephiroth was in a mosh pit, Angeal was glaring at everyone, Genesis was grinding on people… wait, Genesis? Why was he here? Eh, whatever, it's my day off. I'll worry about it when I'm back on duty.

Going to the museum section of the building, I found the blonde I was searching for. He had a spotlight on him and he was… wearing a lampshade and a toga? Geez, where've I been these past few hours?! Oh yeah, I was watching the Sponge bob marathon.

Watching as Cloud laughed and hiccupped; I couldn't help but laugh and clap along with everyone else. After a good twenty minutes, Cloud finally became tired and jumped down to where I was. "Hi ya, Zack!" Cloud yelled, falling onto me, lacking the balance to keep himself up. Holding onto him, I felt my sugar rush wear off and my protective side take over.

"Cloud? What happened to you? How'd all of this start?" I questioned, hugging the smaller male to my chest.

"Well…" Cloud began with a long sigh. "I was going to get Mountain Dew like I told you I was, but then I realized that I really didn't want any, so I was going to go back to the room, but then Kunsel showed up."

"Kunsel?" I asked dumbfounded. What'd he have to do with all of this?

"Yeah, he gave me this toga and told me to put it on even though I kept telling him to leave me alone. Once he got me in it, he handed me a pack of Mountain Dew, so I drank it and yeah… Lazard came along to assign a mission, but he started to dance with us. He mentioned something about being the best… I don't exactly remember how I got this lampshade though…" Cloud explained absentmindedly, occasionally pausing to hiccup.

"Kunsel?" I repeated. He was the reason this all happened? Gee, I always thought he was a nice and innocent guy. Who knew he had mind control powers?! An image of a laughing Kunsel then popped into my head, it was kind of scary actually….

Cloud then hiccupped and fainted, causing me to sigh. Picking up the blonde bridal style, I headed to our room where I could put the poor guy down to rest. On the way there, I could've sworn that I caught a glimpse of Kunsel with a flamethrower, but it was probably just my imagination. Once at the room, I budged in and lied Cloud down on the couch gently. Gathering a blanket and pillow, I tucked him in and smiled softly at the sight.

"Sweet dreams, Cloudy." I mumbled and turned to leave.

"Don't call me that…" Cloud growled lowly.

Laughing joyfully, I replied, "Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"Where are you going?" Cloud questioned curiously.

"The rave. Where else?" I answered with a huff.

"Whatever." Cloud sighed dramatically.

"Okay. See ya. I luffs you!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed out of the cramped room and into chaos.

In the end, the Turks ended up coming over to party with us, Sephiroth and Genesis got jiggy with it, Lazard and Rufus became pole dancers, Reno hit on everyone in sight, Tseng and Angeal were old prudes, Cissnei enjoyed rinks at the bar with Rude and Elena, Cloud fainted, and I had the time of my life. Yeah, life just works out that way.


End file.
